


Fire and Ice

by Starryeyedstrider



Category: Fire Emblem, Metal Gear
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedstrider/pseuds/Starryeyedstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basic fluff, slight smut. Dedicated to Cici the sinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.   
~Robert Frost~

He was fire,His lover Ice. To destroy each other's worlds was their purpose intended, but their furious struggle soon was ended.  
He saw the fire in the heart of Ice, and it melted him with every glance.  
Icy cold in his ways, he clung to fire like he'd die without him.  
In reality, fire was slowly melting ice and Ice slowly damping out his flame.  
Still, they held each other closer still, happy in their own respects.  
The rings they presented each other were perfect and proper,thin silver bands to show they were bound to one another.  
That night the were wed, the flames grew brighter and the ice ever stronger.  
The sparks that flew were the strongest of any before, and as they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, they knew they were where they belonged.  
But on that chilly autumn day, the test results came back.  
Ice was deathly sick, and the treatments didn't help.  
"It feels like flames in my blood" Ice murmured with his last breath.  
That night Fire cried and lay on the floor, his love was taken from him in their prime.  
The next, Ice was laid to rest in the frozen December ground.  
After the people left, fire stayed behind.  
He lay curled on the grave until his eyes drifted closed.  
When he was found, his face was caked in ice, a smile on his lips.  
They were together once more, this time forever.  
Fire and Ice, love stronger than any other.


End file.
